The present invention relates to a new type of bread toaster. In particular it relates to apparatus for transporting baked material such as slices of bread or bagels, etc. into the toaster, heating or toasting it/them and returning to the load/unload position.
Presently there are numerous devices on the market for doing the job described above, none of which are entirely satisfactory. With present-day devices, the bread or other material tends to catch upon edges of the machine when the bread is being transported back to the load/unload position. This sometimes leads to burnt toast because the device jams completely. More usually, the bread has to be removed from the device with a knife or fork, sometimes turning the device upside down. In the first place, this is dangerous since most people probably don't disconnect the unit when emptying. In the second place, crumbs fall all over the table or counter from the upended toaster. In the third place, the bread is often shredded and otherwise damaged, still edible but not very appetizing.